Ant's Life
in the Map Selection. |popularity = |level required = 2 }} Ant's Life is the only current premium map in the game. It was added in the 6.1.5 update. Description This map needed 75 to be used (50 on the 7.0.3. update, and 15 on the 8.0.0 update), therefore advised to earn coins before purchased. This map cost the most , the other maps cost 50 instead of 75 . Then it became 15 coin, now it is free. The map is a kitchen and players are very small, like ants. While going in combat, things must be paid attention such as not walking into the burning fire at the stove and not falling to the floor. Appearance It is set in a small household kitchen. The kitchen includes an open refrigerator, where team 1 spawns. A counter with multiple objects such as a dish rack, a jelly jump pad, cups, and a lit stove where its fire will damage a player rapidly. And a sink where the water is running. Above the counter, is a cabinet, where a giant Pixel Gun is present, and houses the spawn for team 2. On the other side of the kitchen, a shelving cabinet is seen, where is an alternative to the team 1 spawn. A window sill, where the blue car from Mafia Cottage can be seen parked on the driveway. And a table, with a chair can be seen, where the owner seems to having a slice of watermelon, The pieces of jelly can be used as jump pads too. Below, is a wooden floor, where an unlucky player will be killed instantly upon touching the floor. Strategy * Do not touch the floor of the map, because it will guarantee result in death and penalty. Do not go into flames, either. * Use the slime substances to go into higher places of the map. * Use snipers to pick off users from long range. * Use Homing Missile weapons, because you will experience often players jumping and bouncing around the map. * Wall-breaking snipers have dominance in this map. * When playing on this map, always have jetpack, in order to reach high areas * Use grenades,as opponents will usually bunch up in one spot Trivia *This map (alongside Inside the Code and Atlantis) is only available by buying it with coins , making it one of the first Premium Maps. **This map and the other Premium maps which are Atlantis and Inside the Code are in black and white when it is not yet purchased while it then becomes colored when it is now bought. **The purchase is no longer necessary as of the 10.3.0 update. **As of the 11.4.0 update, Ant's Life is the only premium map available in the game, since Atlantis and Inside the Code were removed in the same update. *This, along with the rest of the Premium Maps, references the game in some way. **Certain references to the game is also made in this world. Such as Mafia Cottage, and the Pixel Gun that is located on top of one of the cabinets. *There are jelly on some of the places in the map which can be used as jump pads. *There are some hiding spots like behind the potted plant or in the fridge, the rest is for you to find. *The music played in this stage used to be used as the Armory's theme. *A bowl can be seen on the floor, near the cabinet. This implies that the household has a pet. *It also shows 3 bullets of the Pixel Gun. *Jelly on this map is only one jumping pad that can find by only one map. *Near the chair spawn if you look down on the floor near it you will see some jelly spilled drops but it cannot be used as a jump pad, since they're below the kill boundaries. *It could possibly be based on a custom map on CS:GO named "de_rats". *This is the only map with an " ' " (apostrophe) in it's name. *In the 12.5.3 update, in the Map Selection, the letters of this map's name became lowercased, except its initials ( ). Gallery Ant's life 1.jpg|The entire map. Ant's life 2.jpg|The fridge. Ant's life 3.jpg|The storage of kitchen items. Ant's life 4.jpg|The window and two tables. Ant's life 5.jpg|Some water and fire. Ant's life 6.jpg|Another view of the map. Mafiacar.jpg|The car. Pixelgunant.jpg|The giant Pixel Gun. Ants Life.jpg|The Ant's Life loading screen. Category:Maps Category:Multiplayer Maps Category:Maps with Shrinked Players